The Runaway's New Life
by AliceJericho
Summary: *Sequel to The Life of a Runaway* Madison Baker has made a life changing decision. Is it going to be for the best? Or has she lost her best friend forever? EvanBourne/OC
1. Chapter 1

****

a/n I have had this written for awhile. But I wasn't sure if I should start a new story… but here we are!! Enjoy please!

* * *

**_Previously, in Life of the Runaway..._**

_The doors to the church burst open, a blonde man stood there with a sorry look on his face,  
_"_Jake I swear you better have a good reason." Evan growled and Taryn looked like she was about to cry.  
_"_Its not him…" Madison choked and made herself visible by standing in front of Jake. "Its me… I love you Evan."_

* * *

**_Currently, in The Runaway's New Life._**

He stared at her in disbelief. Taryn was in tears. Madison looked at the priest who was furious. The people in attendance were in absolute shock.

"Come on, lets go." Jake said, taking hold of the brunette's hand. She dropped her head and followed him down the steps.

"I fucked up, big time." Maddie sighed. He didn't say anything until we were at the nearest park. They sat down on one of the benches and he put his arm around her, holding the female to him tightly.

"At least he knows it." he tried to comfort her.

-

"Do you want to continue?" the priest asked Evan, who was still recovering from the shock of Madison Baker barging in on the wedding. Evan turned to Taryn, she knew what he was going to say.

"Tar, I love you. I really do. But today is not the day. We should do this on a day where we won't be interrupted. This day should be special, not something we should remember for being interrupted," he stated, looking deeply sorry, "Are you okay with that?"

"We are going to get married, right?"

"Of course." he took her hands and looked her in the eyes. "Of. Course."

"Okay. I'm fine with that." she whispered, obviously feeling upset. Evan turned to the people in attendance, he looked terribly sorry.

"Everybody, I'm sorry for wasting your day, but Taryn and myself have agreed that we should reschedule the date of the wedding. Thank you all for coming, you will be notified the new date when we agree on one." everyone mumbled a few things but ultimately agreed and understood. They all filed out of the church. Evan turned back to the priest.

"No need to apologise, son. I understand completely. I may even conduct the next wedding for you." he patted the former groom on the back.

-

Madison was shocked at herself. She had ruined two weddings in a little over a year. All she could think about was the look on Evan's face when she came through the doors. Despite the anger radiating of the groom, when he saw it was Maddie stopping the wedding, not Jake, he almost looked a bit happy…

"Give me a smile, gorgeous." Jake said to her, breaking her from her thoughts.

"I can't. He hates me."

"Maddie, girl, I know for fact that Evan couldn't hate you if he tried." Jake said with a nod, "I think you should come to Raw. Evan probably won't be there if he just got married. I know that Eve has to be there, she is going on her honeymoon around Christmas, you could talk to her." he suggested and she shrugged.

"I guess."

-

Two days after the two weddings, the one that went without a hitch, and the one that had to be rescheduled, Maddie had flown to the city Raw was being held in. She was relieved that she hadn't seen any sign of Evan, adding to the belief that he was on his honeymoon. She was devastated at the thought he had gotten married, but it eased her stomach at the thought of being able to move on.

"You happy to be here?" Jake asked from beside her,

"Of course I am." Madison put a fake smile on her lips. He hugged her to his side.

"This is where I leave. Go find Eve, she might be in catering." he told her before he walked into his locker room. Maddie walked off in the direction she knew catering was. Walking through the doors, she immediately spotted Eve and quickened her pace when she noticed that there were photos surrounding her.

"They aren't professional ones, just photo's mum took." Evan stated as Maddie sat down and began to gush over how beautiful Eve looked.

"You look amazing."

"Honey, I didn't think you'd want to be here. I heard what happened at Bourne's wedding." Melina came over.

"He's not here. I wanted to see Eve and congratulate her." she mumbled, not knowing Melina all too well, therefore not speaking confidently.

"No, sweetheart. He called the wedding off. He's in his locker room." Melina stated and as if by magic the doors to catering opened and there stood the highflying superstar. Their eyes met and her breath caught in her throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n here's the second chapter =) thanks to **_**KiwiStar**_**, **_**BourneBetter67 **_**and **_**XODaniiOX **_**for reviewing. Hope you like it!!**

_Their eyes met and her breath caught in her throat._

Madison couldn't pull away. She wanted to turn her head, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. His eyes were full of hurt and surprise.

"Are you going to go talk to him?" Melina asked, taking a seat next to the small brunette, breaking her from her thoughts.

"No." Maddie shook her head, trying to distract herself by looking at Eve's photos again. She heard footsteps getting closer to her and she knew it was Evan. Before he could reach the table, Madison excused herself, claiming she needed to go to the bathroom. When Evan reached the table that the girls were sitting at, he sighed.

"She's avoiding you."

"No, she's running away." Evan almost scowled. The girls looked at each other confused, but let it go when Evan walked away from the table.

-

Madison quickened her pace when she walked out of catering. Sweat building up on her forehead from being so nervous. That had been too close. She turned a few corners and burst into Jake's locker room.

"He's here." she whispered and he nodded. Slowly Maddie walked over to the bench as Jake walked over to the door, locking it before walking back over to the small girl.

"I know. I saw him."

"He called it off. He didn't go through with it."

"I've realised." Jake said coldly.

"What's the matter, Jake?" Maddie asked, turning her head to the tall blond.

"I shouldn't have brought you here. I shoulda known he woulda called it off. Its what he does."

"Jake, that's what I do." she reminded him of her running away lifestyle.

"Evan wasn't even one hundred percent sure about getting hitched in the first place. I shoulda known as soon as you showed up it'd be called off."

"Don't blame yourself. I should be working. Not hanging out here. It's as much my fault for saying yes." Madison tried to get him to stop blaming himself. But stopped when he shrugged, it obviously wasn't working.

-

After Raw, back at the hotel, Evan and Taryn were talking. Taryn had come to visit him because ECW and Smackdown weren't too far from each other.

"It is going to happen, right? I know you said it would. But I really need to know when." Taryn said to her fiancé, who smiled lightly.

"It's going to happen Taryn. I promise. I'm not sure when. But _it _is going to happen. I don't know when, I don't know where. But it will." he put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Taryn sighed, obviously not happy with his answer. What she wanted, was for him to say that they would be getting married tomorrow. She knew she wasn't going to get that answer, but that would have helped her sleep.

-

Maddie couldn't take it. She couldn't stand being in the same hotel as Evan, so she took the Red-eye home. She slept the majority of the flight, dreaming of Evan the whole time. Until it turned into a nightmare where Evan and her never spoke again. Evan got married to Taryn, and Madison didn't know why, but she got married to Jake. That part confused her the most, but she let it go. She wanted nothing but to forget about it, about everything.

She stepped off the plane, and through security to collect her luggage and get back home. It was early morning, and she just wanted to get some proper rest. But as soon as she stepped into her house she began to cry. She missed him. Never, in her whole life, had she missed someone so much. So, that's a lie, she missed her father even never having met him. But this came very close. Throwing some clothes into a backpack, she exited her house again. Quickly she got in her car and drove to her former best friends house.

Fumbling with the keys, Madison opened the door to Evan Bourne's home. She breathed in the familiar smell, and smiled. This was home. She slipped off her shoes, and took off her jacket, hanging it over the couch as she got further into the house. With a quick look around, shaking her head at the mess, Maddie walked towards Evan's bedroom. She knew he wasn't there, she knew he wasn't going to be back for a couple of weeks. She would be gone the next day. For now, she just wanted to spend the night in his room. Where she felt safe, where she felt she belonged.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n Thank you **_**XODaniiOX, Edgeismyhero1217, KiwiStar and Bournebetter67 **_**for reviewing, you keep me writing =] I am watching Letterman, how lame? lol**

Madison slept like a baby. A very well behaved baby. More like a toddler, or an adult after hours of sleep. A WWE superstar when they finally get to sleep in their own bed. She rolled over onto her side, facing the bedside table with the alarm sitting on top of it. The clock read 10:23. She rolled back over and pulled the blanket over her head. She thought she heard voices coming from downstairs, but she brushed it off as herself being paranoid. Her heavy lidded eyes shot opened she heard the bedroom floor creak. She looked up and saw Kofi Kingston standing in the doorway, looking very confused. He went to speak but Maddie put her finger to her lips and silently told him to be quiet.

"Maddie?" he whispered, closing the door behind him.

"Shut up." she growled, not being shy because she was worried, and knew Kofi well enough.

"How the hell did you get in?" he whispered, totally surprised as to how Maddie got into the house.

"I have the key. And I have the code for the alarm, not that he set it anyway. He's here, isn't he?" she finally asked. Closing her eyes tightly.

"Yeah. So, you have to leave before he comes up here." Kofi pulled her up out of the bed.

"My shoes."

"Are downstairs, where he has already seen them. You'll have to go barefoot. Come get them another time."

-

Evan sat on his couch, oblivious to the conversation taking place upstairs.

"All I'm saying is that I could have _sworn_ all her stuff was gone." he shook his head, confused as to why Madison's coat and shoes were at his front door.

"Don't worry about it. You haven't been here in awhile. I'm sure you just forgot about it." Taryn handed him her opinion.

"Yeah, probably. I'll take them back to her eventually." he shrugged carelessly. He raised an eyebrow when he heard shuffling upstairs. He had half a mind to go up there and see what Kofi was up to, but decided against it as it might have been something to do with aeroplane food.

-

Madison crawled through the window, and stood on the tree branch. She climbed down and her bare feet touched the muddy ground beneath her. Kofi threw out her bag, which she caught with ease. She mouthed 'thank you' up to him, and he gave her the thumbs up. She ran around the side of the house, quickly opening the gate and running towards her car. How had he not seen her car? It stood out. It was fire engine red, recently cleaned and waxed. It was sparkling under the morning sun. Quickly pulling her keys out of the bag, she opened the car, got in and started the engine. It roared and she flinched, worried that someone might come out, Maddie sped off down the street.

Living not far down the road, Maddie reached her house quickly. She ran up to her door, opening it as fast as she could. She wasn't supposed to get caught. She didn't, but it was a very close call.

-

Later that day, when the guys had gone to the hotel, Evan went up to his room for the first time that day. He noticed the bed was roughly made, but he passed it off as he did not remember what state he left his house in. Lazily, he flopped down onto the bed. When he inhaled, he recognised the scent, but was confused as to where he knew it from. Then everything fell into place, the smell, the shoes, the coat, the roughly made bed… Maddie had been in his house. He almost fell out of the bed. Her car had been outside his house. How did he _not_ notice it?

"Are you okay, babe?" Taryn asked, seeing her fiancé on the bedroom floor.

"Yeah." he said standing up and dusting himself off,

"You seem kind of out of it, are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just a bit tired, ya know?"

"I do. I'm so happy I got the night off."

"I am too. I have to leave tomorrow though." he stated and she sighed,

"I have to leave earlier than you. I have to get to where I rightfully belong." she half laughed. "I say, we get take out. And watch a movie, then have an early night. We could both use some sleep."

"I like that idea. How about you order something and I'll set up a little something here." she smiled and nodded, leaving the room. Evan didn't need the time to set anything up, he wanted to change the sheets. Even Taryn knew that smell. That could mean trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n Five, count em **_**FIVE**_** reviews for the last chapter, **_**BourneBetter67, XODaniiOX, NellyLove, KatieKazam and ShannonxMoore'sxLover **_**are the reason I got **_**FIVE**_** reviews that makes me happy notice the smile! =] I only hope this one is up to par. Sorry for the horrible lack of updates, its just been hectic. But EXAMS ARE FINISHED! But, next week… I go on Camp. So, no updates then. I might take a pen and notebook in and write in the middle of the night, by light of torch lol, maybe.**

* * *

_Earlier that day, after Madison had fled the scene._

Maddie ran into her apartment. That was too close. She knew that Kofi wouldn't tell Evan, but she knew, she just knew, that he would figure out she had been there. She realised that lying in his bed had been dangerous. He knew her all to well, he would recognise that scent instantly. Madison just hoped Taryn's sense of smell wasn't so well adapted to her favourite perfume, Daisy by Marc Jacobs. She wiped her hand down her face, as her chest rose and fell quickly. She could hear her heart beat in her head, she now had a headache. She knew she should have gotten an aspirin, but she couldn't get up without her head hurting even more. Even if she woke up not to long away, she took a nana nap.

When Maddie awoke, it was nearing dinner time. _So much for a quick nap, _she thought to herself, but smiled knowing she was well rested. But something told her she was not going to get any sleep that night, but that didn't bother her, she'd sit up all night watching movies. Then tomorrow, when she knew that Evan and Taryn were on a plane, she'd go back to the house, get he shoes and coat and leave the house key with a note, and she wouldn't look back.

-

The next morning, Maddie groaned, she had successfully fallen asleep for three hours, it was nine o'clock in the morning. She had been up all night watching her favourite movies. From Hercules to Grease, My Super Ex-Girlfriend to Twilight. When she rolled over and looked at the TV, the start screen for _Bridget Jones' Diary_ was playing. She laughed lightly. This movie was her favourite, and had been since it came out in 2001. Madison clearly remembered dragging Evan along to see it. When they got back to the safety of his home, he admitted that he quite enjoyed it and wouldn't mind seeing it again. They went to see it many times, and were on the waiting list for one of the first copies of the movie. She rolled her eyes and turned the TV and DVD player off. Going into her kitchen, she poured herself a bowl of Corn Flakes before getting changed out of the pyjamas she had changed into last night.

-

Less than an hour later, Madison was saving gas and walking to Evan's house. She had his house key in her pocket, with a pre-written note. She didn't see any cars in the driveway, so she let herself in. She grabbed her coat and shoes and walked to the kitchen. She put down the note, and left the key on top. Without looking back, she left the house. Thinking about the note she had written.

_Hi Ev._

_I know you and Taryn probably want nothing to do with me, but I want you to know that I came to get some stuff that I left here, and to give back your key. I'm terribly sorry for ruining your wedding. I feel really horrible. I just hope you can forgive me, whether it be in ten days, or ten years._

_That's all I really had to say…_

_Love, always and forever, Mad._

-

It was times like these that Maddie needed Evan, she wasn't happy. She was angry, and she needed to release her anger.

_*Flashback*_

"_Maddie, come over now. Or I'm going to come get you." Evan threatened over the phone._

"_You heard what happened, huh?" she asked, slightly embarrassed._

"_Mad, the whole school knows. It's about Juniors and _the whole school_ knows what happened, its pretty hard not to know. Just, come over."_

"_Fine. I'll be over soon." she sighed and hung up the phone._

"_Dad, I'm going to-"_

"_Evan's. Sure Maddie, just be home before six." he said to her and she nodded. She left the house and walked up the street to her best friend's house. She saw Evan waiting outside, leaning against a tree and she had to grit her teeth. He was shirtless, it was mid April and he wasn't wearing a shirt. Of course he wasn't. He never was. She walked straight past him and into the house. It always happened that way, Maddie just wanted to get it over and done with. Casually he walked behind her and pulled her jumper down, it had ridden up as she was walking to his house, like it always did._

"_Now, tell me what happened." he ordered once they were in his room and she was lying on his bed, looking up at the white ceiling._

"_I got detention." she spoke as though detention was nothing, but it was a very big deal to her and her father._

"_Why?" he asked her._

"_Coz." she answered shortly and he laughed, he knew he wasn't going to get much out of her, she was in a bad mood._

"_Jan-"_

"_Don't. You. Dare." she spat at him and he smirked._

"_You're not going to talk. Are you?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Why?"_

"_Coz its bullshit. I didn't do anything."_

"_From what I heard, you punched the guy." he said, half laughing._

"_Is that what's being told? What. The. Hell. I didn't punch the idiot, I rammed him into the locker." she stated casually and Evan stood up._

"_And you 'didn't do anything'? Madison, the guy probably has concussion! I'm the only guy that will allow you to hurt them, and only in private Mad. You can't go around hurting guys, it'll hurt their ego!"_

"_He'll probably twist it to make it sound like I was coming on to him. He deserved what he got." she shrugged._

"_Come here." Evan ordered, pulling on her hand, making her come to her feet. "Free shots."_

"_I'm good." she said, trying to pull herself from his grip, but he wouldn't let her go, "It's _always _free shots Ev. This time is no different! Except I'm a hell of a lot angrier, and I'll probably kill you, because I. Won't. Stop." she growled at him and he released her, only to pull her into a hug. She almost fainted, why did he have to hug her when he was topless? Why did he have to smell so good? Although, this made her relax, before she smirk, drew her arm back slowly before punching him at full force, right in the stomach. He let her go, and doubled over._

"_Fuck." he muttered under his breath._


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n NellyLove, KiwiStar, KatieKazam, ShannonxMoore'sxLover, XODaniiOX, HardyGurl21!!!!!!!!! YOU ALL ROCK!!! That's SIX reviews!!!! Yay!!!! Okay, so I know I took forever… but my reasons are suckish. So, just enjoy it and I hope to have the next one up within 2 weeks, probably less, but I'm not going lower incase I disappointed! Let's try and get 7 reviews?? I might not update til I get number 7... So review people =]**

-

Taryn wasn't home, so Evan was there by himself. If he and Madison were still living together, this wouldn't have happened. She would have been waiting there with open arms for her former best friend. Evan missed her terribly, even if he was currently engaged to Taryn, his heart still belonged to Maddie, and it also would.

"What's this?" Evan asked himself when he saw the piece of paper with his spare house key on it. He pushed the key aside, then held up the note so he could read it, he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Love, always and forever, Maddie." he read the last line and was frozen. She had been here, and she'd given back the key. He remembered specifically telling her to never give it back, even if they weren't talking. He shook his head. He rummaged around the house for a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote his own letter.

_Mad,_

_You're insane. Keep the key. In case of emergencies. My house is your safe place, it always has been. Come whenever you need. As for Taryn, she doesn't have anything to do with my opinions. I am my own person, even if I almost sold my soul… I can't believe I'm saying this, but _thank you_ for stopping the wedding._

_Best friends forever, my heart will forever be yours…_

_Evan._

-

"What. The. Fuck?" Madison said aloud as she looked at the piece of paper she was holding. In big, red, bold letters read, 'Eviction Notice'. "I'm being evicted?!" she screamed and then she just stared in disbelief. Had she forgotten to pay the electricity bill? What had she done? 'You have 30 days to vacate the premises' was also written. She dropped the notice and ran her hands through her hair. "What the fuck am I supposed to do?" Although she didn't want to, Maddie began packing her things away. She could call her dad, he'd help her out. She couldn't bring herself to do it. John Baker had always been supportive, and she couldn't take advantage of it any longer. She had to work things out for herself.

3 hours later, one side of Madison's house was bare, expect for boxes that were filled with possessions. She sat on the couch, staring at the blank television screen. The door opened, she heard it. It could have been a robber. Didn't care. It could have been a axe murderer. Didn't care. She was getting evicted, and it never would have happened had her and Evan still been friends, probably.

"You really suck. If someone just walks into your apartment, you're supposed to jump up, go all Mad on them, and show 'em you wrestling moves!" Jake stated, sitting down next to her. When she didn't reply he knew something was wrong. "Spill Baker."

"Wanna know why all these boxes are here? It's coz I'm getting evicted. I don't know why. I don't even care. And I have decided that I am moving out of St Louis. Too many memories. Good and bad. Dad… Evan and Randy… I don't know. I just want to get out."

"Fair enough Maddie. You left your little mailbox thingy open. I pulled this out before I closed it. I gotta go though, I am just driving through." they gave each other a tight hug before he left. She pulled open the envelope and a key fell out. The key she had returned to Evan the day before. She read the note and couldn't help but tear up, then smile, then cry at how stupid she had been.

-

The next Monday at Raw, Evan was talking to Kofi Kingston and Mike Mizanin, while Jake was talking to Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase. He still hadn't spoken to Evan. He didn't really wish to, but he thought he should.

"I'm gonna talk to Evan. I'll be back." he stood up and walked towards the smaller man. "Hey, guys. I need to borrow Evan for a minute. It's kinda important." he added when he saw the look on the brunette's face, the look that said he wasn't going anywhere, "It's about Maddie." Evan sighed and stood up. They walked away, out of earshot from everyone else.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Man, she's being evicted from her apartment. She refuses to ask her dad for help, she wants to move out of St Louis." Evan's jaw dropped.

"She wants to _leave_ St Louis. The only place that's been kind to her?"

"She wants to leave St Louis, the town that broke her heart more than once." Jake rephrased the statement.

"She… no. She can't leave!" Jake just shrugged.

"It's not my place. She's got something like 20 or so days to leave. I just wanted to let you know." Jake patted the high-flyer on the back and walked away.

-

Maddie looked at the house in front of her. A house full of many memories. The most recent of them quite horrible, but all the good ones before that outnumbered them. With a sad smile, she turned on her heel, stepped in her car. And drove off into the busy Tuesday morning peak hour traffic of St Louis. Not looking back.

**a/n remember, 7 reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n people who made this chapter possible, KiwiStar, ShannonxMoore'sxLover, XODaniiOX, hardygurl21, BourneBetter67, NellyLove _and _KatieKazam (who was review number 7). I'm not going to force 8 reviews on you, but if I could get 7 again that'd be awesome =]**

Evan was still having trouble believing that Madison was leaving. He wasn't able to get back to St Louis for a couple of months, meaning he wasn't going to be able to stop her. It was killing him inside. Why was she getting kicked out? He might never know why, he mightn't ever see him again. But he wasn't going to let that happen.

_Findevan what's even going on here? _he tweeted. And he got lots of replies, all caring and wishing him well. None of them from Maddie. He decided he had to at least _try_ and call her. He dialled her cell number, thinking that this would be the easiest way to get in contact with her if she was moving.

'_Hi, this is Maddie, my battery is probably dead, or I don't want to speak to you. Either way, leave a message.' _her sweet voice sounded happy, and he knew nothing bad had happened to her at the time of the message recording.

"Hey Mad. I'll try your home phone. Just call me, alright? Bye." when he tried calling her at home, some automated message told him that the number did not exist and he cringed. _Great…_

-

"Honey, you really don't need to do this. Stay with me, or stay in the apartment and try find somewhere else to live. You still have time." John Baker tried to convince his daughter, but she wasn't listening.

"No, dad I don't want to stay here. It was _amazing_ here while it lasted. But it's been 16 years and I probably should let mum know that I am actually alive. I haven't had any contact with them since I left abruptly."

"With good reason. She married an asshole Madison, she's not much better herself. I don't know what happened to her."

"Vivienne and I happened to her. Well, more so Viv, Viv was a rotten child. But I _want_ to go back, if anything bad happens, I'll come back. I swear. I have to do this."

"If that man even _threatens _to lay a hand on you, call me. And I'll be up there, with Jake, or Randy or another one of those wrestlers and he'll be knocked out." John told his daughter and she wrapped her arms around her father's waist.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too sweetheart."

-

Maddie had just arrived in San Jose, California, also known as the place she lived in until She was 10. she walked around the streets, just getting a feel for the town again. So much had changed. Things had been modernised, brought into the 21st century. After walking around for 20 minutes, it was getting dark. Maddie had to get to her mum's house. She walked down the modern, but familiar streets until she found Rose Avenue. The place she called home. Then it hit her, what if they had moved, then she had come all this way for nothing. _Of course they haven't, someone would have had the _decency_ to tell her. She was family after all._ She got to the front gate of Number 6 Rose Avenue and walked in. A fluffy white Maltese dog came yapping up to her. _That's definitely new_. She walked up to the front door, and knocked lightly. One of the biggest shocks of her life occurred next. A little girl, around 10 years old, who was a spitting image of Janine Madison Baker when she was that age, opened the door.

"Uh, hi… I'm not sure if who I'm looking for still lives here… could you just tell me if April Baker lives here."

"Yeah. That's not her last name anymore, but she does." the young girl turned around, "You can come in if you want."

"Are you sure you should be letting in strangers?" I asked, wondering if she would get into trouble.

"You're Janine. You can come in." she smiled sweetly. Madison fought a scowl when the 10 year old used her real name, but remembered that she probably didn't know any better. "Mummy! Janine is here!" the little girl shouted and Madison was confused. Did they know she was coming?

"Bring her in here, Madison." _the _bitch _named her _Madison_. _The older Madison could have screamed.

-

Evan hadn't been thinking straight, John Baker had contacted him and informed him that Madison had actually left. Her stuff was currently at John's house, and would be moved up to San Jose if April allowed her back with them.

Jake was moping around too. He was beyond pissed that this had happened. It was all Evan's fault. He drove her away. Which Jake didn't find fair.

Taryn, well Taryn was just confused. She had no idea that Maddie had gone. So she didn't know why her fiancé was so upset. She had only spoken on the phone to him, but she knew something was wrong.

**a/n don't kill me please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n I got eight reviews for the last chapter wooo!! Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, hardygurl21, KatieKazam, KiwiStar, XODaniiOX, NellyLove, BourneBetter67 and ShannonxMoore'sxLover. I am really happy. Thanks heaps!**

Madison had to control her anger. She was seeing her mother for the first time in sixteen years, and needed to behave herself.

"Hello Janine," April said, obviously faking niceness.

"Hi Mum."

"Darling, this is Madison. You're sister. She's 10 years old."

"Right… Hey, how's it going?" she asked her new sister, but didn't wait for a reply, "So, where's my other sister? The one with the tattoos." She asked for Kylie, the sister she knew and hated, but needed to rant to.

"She is up in her old room." April answered and Madison nodded and left the front room.

-

It was Tuesday evening; Evan was sitting in his hotel room, watching Bridget Jones's Diary. He didn't care if anyone caught him. This brought him close to Maddie, even if it was only in his own mind. He had to stop the movie half way through because there was a knock on his hotel room door.

"Jake. The _very_ last person I would have expected. But, come in." Evan let in the taller man. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I don't know man. Maddie hasn't called her dad, and I thought she would have at least called, her phone is dead or something…" Jake said, stressing slightly.

"Man, we have to trust her. I know we're not really friends at the moment, because I fucked up, and I'll admit that. But she knows what she's doing, if she's in trouble she'll call." Evan told Jake, but was also telling himself, trying to convince himself.

"I'm just worried, and I know you are too…" the blonde trailed off when he saw the TV screen, "Are you watching Bridget Jones's Diary?" he laughed.

"Cut me some slack, it's her favourite movie."

-

"Kylie Ann Baker." Madison said through gritted teeth as she walked into her older sister's old bedroom. It still looked exactly the same.

"Janine Madison Baker." Kylie mimicked her sister. "What do you want, the rules are still the same in here, even after 16 years, you have to knock."

"I never used to knock, what makes you think I'm going to do it now?"

"Whatever, what do you want?"

"I want to know why mum named the 10 year old _Madison_. That's _my_ name."

"Believe it or not, that's exactly what I was thinking. May not have liked you all that much, but you were here before _her_. Your dad is my dad. _You're_ my real sister. I had a go at mum for you." Kylie revealed and Madison smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. The kid's middle name is _Janine_. Mum's like replacing you. It's quite pathetic. Although, she did one heck of a job, looks just like you."

"I realised that. What about the dad? He nice?"

"No." Kylie scoffed, "That's part of the reason I dislike the kid. Dad's a dick."

"I'm sure the young one's not too bad. Even if she did steal my name."

"She's nice. I can't call her Madison though, I just can't do it."

"What do you call her then?"

"Kid, The Kid, Hey you, Brat… you know, what ever comes into mind at the moment." Kylie shrugged, relaxing onto her bed. Madison laughed. "You're cooler than her. I know I probably didn't say enough, I probably didn't say it once… but you were an awesome sister."

"You were a pretty awesome sister too, even if you took mum's side a lot."

"If only you'd been here after you left! Which wouldn't have worked… but continuing… I had a go at her, everyday."

"You really are awesome."

"Kylie, Janine. Dinner!" Their mother shouted and the two sisters walked to the dining room, actually happy with each other.

-

"I must admit, I actually do like that movie." Jake confessed to Evan.

"Yeah. I like it. It's pretty funny." Evan nodded and stood up, "It was great spending time with you again man, even if it was too watch a chick flick."

"A girl came between us. I don't know what has happened to Bro's before Hoe's now day's man. The whole thing is screwed up."

"Well, it only happened because I chose Taryn, the Hoe, over Maddie, for lack of a better term… the Bro."

"She's a great girl." Jake stated and Evan looked at him.

"You like her too, huh? I understand. She's mighty hard to over look. I know why Randy and Matt fell in love with her. Spending too much time with her will get you hooked. I know how you feel man." Evan said to Jake, reassuringly.

"It's been like that since forever. First she was Randy's… Then well, I figured you liked her, so when they broke it off… I didn't make a move… then Matt did. I swear. When that happened I almost flipped a lid."

"You and I both man."

"I could go after her now, but she doesn't want me. She wants you."

**a/n review and I'll love you. Tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n thanks so much for the reviews! KatieKazam, KiwiStar, NellyLove, HardyGurl21, WinchesterAngel3389, BourneBetter67, XODaniOX, ShannonxMoore'sxLover and Kennedy's Friday Night Delight! NINE REVIEWS! Keep it up everyone!**

**Terribly sorry for the lack of updates… I been kinda busy and lazy over the holiday season.**

-

"So, Janine. What brings you back home?" April asked her middle child,

"I've come to tie up some loose ends… I'm going to try my hardest to put my life back together." she answered.

"Maddie, could you pass me the salt?" April's new husband asked, the younger Madison smiled,

"Of course daddy." she handed him the salt. The older Madison went to grab the salt to pass it to her stepfather, but passed it off as a cold twitch.

"Kid, pass the salt back this way." Kylie said to the youngest at the table, earning a look from April, The Kid obliged.

"What do you do for a living?" April asked her daughter.

"I work at a diner." Madison admitted sadly. It wasn't exactly something she was proud of.

"Oh, interesting… how about your love life? Anything happening at the moment?"

"Nope." Madison answered truthfully.

"You're not married?" April asked.

"Is Kylie?" Madison asked back, then looked to her sister who shook her head, "Me either."

-

Evan and Jake had devised a plan. They were going to hunt down Madison. They didn't know how… Because her dad refused to give them the address, saying that she'd come back when she wanted to. And she had never revealed her mothers address. As if by fate, Evan's phone rang, and Madison's name flashed on the screen. The two of them froze instantly. And then fumbled with the phone.

"Maddie?!" Evan asked excitedly.

"Wrong. Close though. Hey, Evan. This is Maddie's sister, Kylie." She gave them a whole lot of information and then hung up. Not allowing them to say anything.

"Did that seriously just happen?" Jake asked in disbelief.

"I thought her sister was a bitch…" Evan said confused.

-

Madison saw her phone in Kylie's hand launched at it,

"What are you doing with my phone?!" she screamed, "Just because we are friends doesn't mean you can look through my phone!"

"Relax sis, Christ. I didn't do anything, I was moving from the bed so I could turn it down." Kylie lied, releasing it from her grip so Maddie could take it back. "What's so secret anyways?"

"Nothing. I just don't like people going through my stuff."

"You haven't changed." her sister laughed, "Are you staying in here tonight? You're room has been taken over my midget bitch."

"Oh, new name!" Maddie laughed, "I guess I am. I'm _not_ sleeping on the couch and I refuse to sleep in a room with 'midget bitch' or my mother."

"Lucky I have a queen sized bed!" Kylie exclaimed.

"I really need to move out. I'm 27 and still not out of this place… It's quite horrible… Anyway, you can fill me in on what happened in your absence!"

"I look forward to it."

-

"_Baby… we haven't spoken in ages. Where have you been? You're worrying me. Call me back as soon as you get this message. I love you." _was the message that Taryn left on Evan's cell.

"You should _really_ call her back, I know we are planning on getting back your ex. But for now, Taryn is still your fiancée and she's been calling ever half an hour for the last 5 hours, and probably lots more."

"I know. But if I talk to her now, I'm going to call her Maddie. Do you know what that will do? The ripple effect will happen, and I will end up dying in a pool of my own blood. Taryn hates Madison."

"I know she does, but Taryn will end up coming down here, you'll be in California. Chasing down Madison, how are you going to explain that?"

"Taryn won't know that I am in California!" Evan stated impatiently, "How would she know?"

"You've left enough hits around this house for the FBI to arrest you on the terms of planning to kidnap somebody. You have no idea!" Jake exclaimed.

"Let me do what I want and what I've planned. It'll all work out in the end."

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" Jake asked, tired of all the bullshit Evan had been saying.

-

Meanwhile, the girls were sitting in Kylie's bed looking at pictures of WWE Superstars.

"You dated _that man_?!" Kylie asked in shock, looking at a picture of Randy Orton.

"Yeah, not for long though… I never let me him know me that well…"

"Oh, and you were going to get married to this Matt dude?"

"Yeah, he was really nice… and I actually let him know me. Of course there was things he could have found out… but he knew a lot about me."

"This big man… what has he got to do with anything?" Kylie asked, looking at a picture of Jack Swagger's entrance, slightly freaked out.

"He's been my friend for awhile, but we've gotten closer over the past couple of months…"

"Mmkay… but this man," Kylie nodded with a suggestive look, "I like this man."

"That's Evan… yeah."

"Your first kiss… He popped your cherry… He was your first love… He knows you better than anyone else in the world… He lets you beat him up… Why hasn't anything happened with him?"

"Because for 10 years neither of us knew that we liked each other the same way…"

**a/n There is a poll on my page if you haven't already voted!**


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n here we go again! Sorry if it's kinda bad… I tried my best. Big thanks to **_**HardyGurl21, BourneBetter67, KatieKazam, NellyLove, darkangelmel & gothicxxbitchxxfromxhell **_**for reviewing! Six reviews, down from nine! :O lol, nah that's cool.**

"Man, if you don't break up with Taryn, I am going to tell her what you are planning to do. It's driving me insane and she doesn't deserve this." Jake said to his friend who was concentrating on a piece of paper with everything Kylie had told them written on it.

"I'm going to man! I just have to make sure Madison still wants me."

"Are you insane? What would make her change her mind?"

"That I got engaged… That I haven't broken it off… She's changed her mind! She went to freaking California. She went home. She swore she'd never go back. She's changed her mind."

"If you hadn't been there to stop her marrying Matt… She'd be in North Carolina. Maddie wouldn't have gotten through most things if you hadn't been there! Stop making excuses, it's getting old. Just break off the engagement, then go get Madison. It'd make everyone's life easier." Jake said as he walked out of Evan's house, slamming the door behind him.

-

"You did what?!" Madison growled at her sister.

"I wanted to help!"

"So you called Evan and told him to come get me? How is that helping?!"

"I didn't plan on telling him to come and get you! You should have heard how excited he was when he answered the phone! He thought it was you!"

"How did you even know to call him?! We didn't talk about him til late last night!"

"I went through your calls and stuff…" she shrugged.

"Why? Why would you do that?" Madison asked, her voice softening, "He's not going to come, but I'm going to have high hopes that he does! And when he doesn't I'm going to be even more heartbroken!"

"I was just trying to help."

"You've tried helping before… And it hasn't worked." Madison sighed, standing up and walking to the door, "I'm totally going to a hotel… I knew it was a mistake coming here. I just set myself up for more disappointment even thinking about coming here." She said with a sad face.

-

Evan wasn't going to let Jake get to him, even if he knew it was the right thing to do. He wanted his best friend back, he really did. He just didn't want to hurt Taryn. She'd been so nice to him, and accepting of the fact that Madison did interrupt there wedding. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. But in the end it was something he knew he had to do.

"I gotta do it… I really do." He mumbled to himself, picking up his phone, dialling his fiancée's number.

"Evan! Where have you been? Why haven't you called me back?" she asked, absolutely delighted to hear from him again.

"Sorry. I've been really busy." He told her, not really lying.

"Of course… I've missed you." She said, and he knew it was the truth.

"I've missed you too. I want you to come to St Louis for a couple of days."

-

Maddie looked up at the flickering 'Motel' sign. She gritted her teeth. _What the hell am I doing?_ She asked herself, _I could be warm. In an actual house. With family. But _no_. I had to have a go at my sister for trying to help me. Fan-fucking-tastic Madison! _She thought sarcastically. With a deep breathe she walked into the reception area of the motel. The man at the counter looked her up and down, and then licked his lips. Madison cringed and reluctantly stepped up to the desk.

It took her half an hour before the man actually gave her a room, after he had shamelessly flirted with her, made sexual innuendos and blatantly asked her if she wanted to share a bed with him. Maddie felt so dirty afterwards, she still felt like she was being undressed with his eyes, even after she was in the motel room. She felt uneasy being in the same area as the sleazy man. She was thinking about having a shower, but changed her mind after she thought about the possibilities of him having installed cameras to please his dirty mind. She got under the covers of the bed, and changed under there. She wasn't going to risk anything. After changing into a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt, she tried to go to sleep. But her mind kept wandering off. _Kylie was only trying to help… I really shouldn't have been so hard on her…_ Then she looked at her phone, she wanted to speak to him so badly. But at the same time, she knew it would only lead to more heartbreak.

-

Taryn stared at her now _ex-_fiancé in tears. He hadn't said it exactly, but she _knew_ it was because of Madison. Evan looked undoubtedly sorry, Taryn knew he didn't want to do this, but she also knew that he was never going to stop loving Madison. Taryn said nothing the entire time she was there. She kept her eyes trained on the wall behind Evan, to make it look as though she was looking at him, even if she was staring at the bookcase. Once he was done, she nodded twice and turned to leave. She didn't want to make herself look like a fool and just stand there once he was finished, the blonde knew that if she opened her mouth nothing would come out, and she'd just be standing there with her mouth open. Once she was out the door she wiped away her tears. She had to remain strong, and she didn't want to be blinded when she drove to a hotel.

-

Evan rubbed the back of his neck as he watched Taryn walk out the door. He'd almost married that girl, and she didn't even put up a fight. There was no doubt that he still harboured feelings for the small brunette. He had everything planned now, everything was set. All Evan had to do now was go to California and get her back. But he knew that would be a struggle, Madison would put up a fight, even if she still loved him. It's how she was. Bourne wasn't going to give up though; he was going to fight for her, like he should have done 10 years ago.

**a/n, also, if anyone has seen my best friend, XODaniOX, then please tell her to come back to earth and ask her to review. Where are you?!**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n yes, I suck. I know, but so does school. So don't blame me! 10 reviews, I love all of you! JenniferRayne, XODaniiOX, HardyGurl21, KatieKazam, NellyLove, darkangelmel, WinchesterAngel3389, BourneBetter67, gothicxxbitchxxfromxxhell & KiwiStar are the awesome culprits!**

Maddie stared at the ceiling, still unable to sleep because of her fear. She had been unable to shake the feeling of being watched, so all she could do was think. Somewhere in Missouri, somewhere on the road, somewhere in America was Evan. Apparently he was coming to find her. How was he going to find her now? After she left the house on Rose Avenue? Would he get there and give up? Was he still getting married to Taryn? Was he coming to find her just to tell her the new wedding date? All these questions were running through her mind. That and the thought of being watched by the man at the counter.

She threw back the bed covers and sat up; there was no possible way she could sleep. Madison used the remote to turn on the TV, of course this late at night would mean infomercials, but she would do anything to be distracted from her thoughts.

-

Evan was standing in line at the airport, waiting to be checked-in to his flight. People all around him were buzzing, shocked that he was alone at the airport, that he was without Taryn or some friends from Raw. There were a few who knew about the break up, having put the Twitter puzzle pieces together.

"Why are so many people catching Red-Eyes?" he mumbled as he came up to the counter.

"It's Valentine's Day tomorrow; everyone wants to see their loved ones." The lady gave him a smile, but Evan was lifeless. Valentine's Day? A day to celebrate love and commitment was tomorrow? He'd broken it off with Taryn the day before Valentine's Day. He hadn't even realised it. Jake hadn't said anything,  
Are you visiting someone for Valentine's Day?"

"I guess I am." He said, slightly shocked that he would in fact be seeing Madison on Valentine's Day.

"You're surprising her?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but I'm not so sure anymore." He answered,

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

"I hope so." He muttered and thanked the lady before he went to security.

-

Maddie shot upright. She'd fallen asleep. Her eyes drifted to the clock on the wall,

"Nine o'clock." She took a deep breath and got out of bed. She desperately needed a shower; she just knew that bed wasn't very hygienic. Then again, she wasn't sure what that the shower was any better. She set her feet on the floor and stood up, stretching. She didn't bother changing, what she wore could pass as day clothes. She had to get out, every second she spent in that room only made her more scared. She gathered her belongings and went to reception.

"Good morning Miss Baker." The middle aged man greeted, she sent him a forced smile accompanied by a nod, "Happy Valentine's Day." Madison thought absolutely nothing of it; it was very possible that it was February 14. "Do you have a Valentine?" he asked, heavily implying he would be her Valentine.

"Of course I do," she lied, but made it sound very convincing.

"Where is he?"

"Travelling."

"What's his name?" he asked and she said the first name that came to mind,

"Jake." She had no idea why it was his name; it had been Evan she'd spent the entire night thinking about.

"Interesting…" the man said as though he could see through her lies, "Do you mind if I speak to him?"

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, rudeness clear in her voice,

"Could I speak to your boyfriend?"

"Why on earth would you need to do that?" she snapped,

"I'd like to talk to him about travelling." The man said cunningly and Maddie hesitantly pulled out her cell phone. She hit speed dial number 3 and prayed Jake didn't pick up, but he did.

"Janine." His voice growled,

"Sorry babe, did I wake you?"

"What is your problem?"

"This stupid man at the motel I stayed in last night doesn't beleive I have a boyfriend and he's trying to hit on me… Could you tell him to stop?" she pleaded, hoping he'd play along.

"Madison! You stayed in a hotel?!"

"I'm putting him on," she said and handing the phone to the man standing before her.

"…I'm sorry man…I didn't know man…I'll stop…I'll never do it again…I promise…Bye sir." He got quiet and handed back the phone.

"We need to talk." Jake said, the tone of his voice let her know there was no room for argument.

"I know, I just have to checkout. I promie I'll call you back."  
"Madi-" she hung up the phone before he could yell at her. She continued her checkout with the formerly perverted man.

-

Evan had landed at the airport and was ready to get Madison, to _make_ her take him back. He actually had a speech ready in his head, originally he was going to make it up on the spot, but after hearing it was Valentine's Day he thought he should be somewhat romantic.

"6 Rose Avenue," he said to the cabby who nodded his head. Evan _was_ going to get the girl, at least that was the plan.

**a/n I should be doing English homework… but Dani really wanted this updated! I'm going to fail because of you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n I purposely updated because this 'strike' thing is stupid, and I'm not taking part in it! So I forced myself to update! Thanks to XODaniiOX, BourneBetter67, JenniferRayne, WinchesterAngel3389, darkangelmel, HardyGurl21, gothicxxbitchxxfromxhell, NellyLove and KiwiStar for reviewing. I love all of you for reviewing, but your not the only reason I do it, because I, unlike some people *Cough Strike10 cough* write for fun, but you make it even more fun =) thank you!**

Madison called Jake, as promised, and got questioned like never before.

"Alright, I'm glad you called, but why _now_?!" I he asked, his tone harsh,

"I needed help," her voice was just above a whisper, she was afraid that anything she said would give him more reason to yell.

"I understand that, but why did you wait until _now_? All of this could have been _avoided_."

"I…" she trailed off, not even knowing the answer herself,

"You what?"

"I needed to get away…" she concluded, her voice not rising at all.

"Away from what?"

"Evan and Taryn! Don't you know how much it _hurt_ to know he was still going to get married to her?"

"I can imagine-"

"Yeah, _imagine_, Jake!" she said, almost yelling.

"Where are you heading now?" He changed the subject quickly, not wanting to make her sad or angry.

"Home,"

"You're going back to Missouri?"

"No, not that home… California home."

"Okay, call your dad when you get there, he wants to speak to you."

-

Evan looked at the house numbers intently, waiting for the number six. The taxi driver had driven in the other end of Rose Avenue and the street was rather long. Going 10 miles an hour in the street was making Evan all the more anxious. Many times he contemplated just getting out of the taxi and running to Maddie's house, but he didn't want to look _too _eager. His mind was ticking, _what if she isn't there? What if she absolutely hates me? What if she doesn't? _So many questions were running through his head that he couldn't work them all out. He didn't know when one ended and the other began, much like the houses on the street.

To him, houses blurred into each other, making it look like one big apartment complex, he knew that's not what it was, but that's what he saw.

-

Maddie was walking back to her mum's place, taking in the surroundings of her childhood home. When she looked far down the road, what she saw was a group of kids playing with chalk, a boy riding his bicycle… All the old fashioned stuff that no one seemed to do anymore. She shook the thoughts from her head as she turned into Rose Avenue, a place she thought she'd never return to. But she was going back, _again_. She couldn't not go back; her childhood was in that house, even if it was horrible.

As she walked the somewhat short distance from the end of the street to her mother's house, she thought about how much longer it seemed when she was a child. The house's seemed so much bigger, not that they were by any means small, the walk surely took more than one minute. She shrugged to herself and let out a huff of air, it was now or never.

Just as she was about to open the front gate and be greeted by the fluffy white dog she had encountered on her first return, she noticed a taxi pull up in front of the house.

-

Evan felt his heart speed up as the numbers began to get smaller, now in the twenties. The cab slowed down to heavy traffic pace as the driver made sure he didn't miss the house. Evan wasn't going to let him miss it though; he'd been counting since before 100. As they reached the teens, Evan saw a small brunette turn the corner, and if he didn't know Maddie so well, he would have thought it was a teenage girl. Her hair was messy, as though a brush had gotten nowhere near it. Her shoes were clearly falling to pieces, the soles stayed on the ground even when she lifted her feet and the tip of the shoe hadn't much material left. He watched as she went to open the white gate of number six, only to stop when the cab pulled up in front of the house.

He took a deep breath and stepped out of the car, ready to stop her if she decided to run into the house. But as soon as she rushed through the gate he froze, unable to move.

**a/n Poll on my page! Please vote! And you should all listen to Miz's music, it's epic.**


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n hey! Cheers to XODaniiOX, BourneBetter67, ****gothicxxbitchxxfromxhell, JenniferRayne, KatieKazam, NellyLove and HardyGurl21 for reviewing! Love you all!  
****This story is coming to a close! This isn't the last chapter, but it's only got a couple more! Enjoy!**

Maddie ran through the gat and up the path. All she wanted to do was run and hide. This is what she'd been avoiding. She heard his light footsteps come to the gate, before a clicking and slamming that signalled the gate had opened and closed.

"Maddie," she head him say faintly just before she closed the front door behind her. Without announcing her return she made her way upstairs to her sister's room and hoped she was there. Before she could put her hand on the doorknob, the door flew open.

"Maddie!" Kylie exclaimed as she pulled her little sister into a hug, "Where did you go?"

"It doesn't matter," the small brunette muttered into her sister's shoulder.

"I saw you walk up, that Evan boy was following you." Kylie stated, "It's Valentine's Day, you should go speak to him." The older girl persisted,

"I can't. He _hates_ me." Kylie pulled back and looked at her sister curiously.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Kylie said knowingly, "Why would he have come here?"

"I don't know." Maddie mumbled.

-

Evan stared at the door that had just closed behind Maddie. She had ignored him, but at least she knew he was here. He walked back to the cad so he could get his overnight bag and pay the driver.

"Good luck." The driver said to him as he drove off.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need it." The young man said to himself as he waled back into the garden. He took a deep breath and knocked on the front door. It took less than a minute for the door to open and reveal a miniature Madison.

"Hi," the girl said happily.

"Uh, hi… Is Madison here?" he asked, trying to get his mind around how much this younger girl looked like his best friend, _former_ best friend.

"I'm Madison!" the girl chirped and Evan raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Janine? Janine Madison Baker?" he rephrased and the girl sighed,

"No, she's not here. She left yesterday. I don't know where she went; you can try and call her." She suggested, sounding much too mature.

"I saw her walk in just before…" he said confused, "She must have slipped past you. Could you go check?"

"Sure." The girl sighed, "Come in if you want." She invited him in and closed the door behind him.

Evan took in his surroundings. Everything was so proper. Madison had explained her mother to him, but he didn't picture their house like this. Maybe he did. Now that he was inside the house that Madison had abandoned 16 years before hand he wasn't sure what he had imagined.

"Janine!" he heard the young girl say loudly, trying to get someone's attention.

-

"Janine!" a young voice called and _Janine_ looked to the door and cursed,

"He rang the doorbell…" she muttered and looked at the floor,

"JANINE!" the child of the house shouted again, trying to get her half-sister's attention. She threw the door to Kylie's room open, not even bothering to knock.

"Haven't you heard of knocking you rude brat?" Kylie spat,

"Someone's here for you." She directed to Janine Madison, who looked out the bedroom window, "It doesn't look like he wants to leave. You could at least yell at him." Madison said as she crossed her small arms across her small chest, making herself seem more important.

"Tell him that I don't want to speak to him."

"Look, I'm not a messenger," the child said arrogantly, "I'm going to send him up and you can sort this out yourself." She said and Kylie's jaw dropped. The girl left the room, her nose in the air.

"I don't want him to come up." The words came lightly from her mouth, and it sounded like she was about to cry.

-

The young Madison came down the stairs, looking annoyed.

"You can go up there. She's in Kylie's room. The first door on the left." She gave the instructions and Evan nodded, not even sure if he wanted to. Of course he wanted to, but what was he going to say? Everything he had planned had escaped his mind. It was Valentine's Day. He could get into an even bigger fight with her on Valentine's Day.

Despite his thoughts, he stepped onto the staircase. And one step at a time he ascended.

-

The two women heard the footsteps. They were much heavier than their half-sister's, so they knew it must be Evan. Kylie looked to the younger girl, who had not moved her eyes from the window.

"I'm going to get a drink. You two need to talk it out. I don't need to be here." She said and stood up.

"Please stay." The younger begged, but it fell on deaf ears. Kylie knew that she had to leave and let her sort things out with Evan; if she was present things wouldn't work as well.

She walked out of the room and past Evan.

"Is she in there?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, just go straight in." she said with a small smile.

-

Maddie heard the door reopen; she knew it was Evan. Kylie wouldn't be back this soon. Not unless Evan had decided not to come up. But when he spoke, all hope for that happening was gone.

"Hi," he said quietly, as not to startle her. She remained silent and stared out the window that overlooked the houses, and straight out to the park. It had always been her favourite spot at this house. "Madison…" he trailed off as she slowly turned around. She looked sad, sadder than he had ever seen her before. Even sadder than the night she showed up on his doorstep in the pouring rain.

"No, you don't get to look sad," She spoke sadly, "You're getting married to Taryn. _You_ do _not_ get to look sad."

**a/n the ****poll**** on my page wanted me to ask you if you would vote on it =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n This is the second to last chapter. Enjoy. (wow, I didn't think it was that short... I suck. Sorry!)**

"_No, you don't get to look sad," She spoke sadly, "You're getting married to Taryn. You do_ not _get to look sad."_

-

Evan ran a hand over his face.

Madison's fingers went to her mouth, she was biting her nails. Something she hadn't done since she fled what was to be her wedding to Matt.

"Maddie," Evan sighed, momentarily forgetting Maddie was unpleased with him. He became a teenager again, sitting across from her in what she considered a nerve-wracking situation. His hands went to hers and gently pulled them out of her mouth.

His hands were cold on her skin and she quickly pulled away, almost have her skin was burnt by his touch.

"Why are you here? You shouldn't be here," she whispered looking out her window once more.

"Why shouldn't I be here?"

"Y-you're getting married, you can't be here."

"Maddie-" he said, getting ready to tell her the reason he was in her childhood bedroom.

"Janine, mum wanted me to tell you that dinner's ready," The youngest of the family entered the room unannounced, "He's welcome to stay." She talked about Evan.

-

Needless to say dinner was awkward. Janine Madison spoke only a few words, pleases and thank-yous.

Evan tried to answer as many questions as he could, to avoid looking stupid or rude.

April shook her head continuously at her stepfather. He didn't like professional wrestling, or any other contact sport (he was a golf man), and he made it very clear. He was being rude to Evan who was trying his hardest to not look offended.

Madison Janine was oblivious to anything going on, early that day she had been contacted by her school to say that she had gotten the lead role in the school play, so she was reciting her lines.

April also wanted to slap her mother; she was shamelessly flirting with Evan, even with her husband at the table.

The eldest sibling kept shooting the middle child looks, silently telling her to speak.

But to no avail.

-

Less than an hour later, dinner was finished and the three girls were in the kitchen cleaning up.

Evan stood by the door, not wanting to be anywhere near the parents.

"Do you need any help?" he asked, feeling uncomfortable just standing there.

"No." the middle child snapped quickly.

"Maddie, go take him back up to your room, so you can _talk_." April said, pushing her sister towards the door, where Evan moved quickly so he wasn't hit by the woman who now seemed to be on a warpath.

-

She sat on her bed with a huff, and waited for Evan to walk in and close the door.

"Tell me why you're here, so then you can leave and never come back." She said coldly and he put his hand to his chest.

"That hurt Maddie," he tried to joke, but the look she shot him meant she was serious, and not in the mood for joking around.

He dropped his hand to his side. Then looked at her. She wasn't the Maddie he remembered. She didn't look so young; it was as though she had aged. The bags under her eyes showed that she had been having restless nights. She showed no emotion on her face, something that rarely, _if ever_, happened. She was always happy, angry or sad. But now she was nothing.

"Just tell me." She said, and her voice starting to sound shaking,

"Maddie…"

"No, just tell me. Don't say anything else! Just tell me why you're here!" she yelled.

"I-I uh, broke up with Taryn?"

"You-what?!"

**a/n Thanks to **_**gothicxxbitchxxfromxhell, XODaniiOX, HeartBreaksGirl54, WinchesterAngel3389, darkangelmel, NellyLove, KatieKazam, Dana012345 **_**and **_**babygirl7201984 **_**for giving me 8 reviews! I love you all.**

**Vote on my poll please! It's kinda new lol**


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n hey! So, I think I promised everyone that this chapter would be long! Well, it's not terribly long, but its actually longer that was I usually write. I am pleased with this story! I think this chapter could be a tad better, but I decided that if I try **_**too **_**hard to write a kick ass ending, I'm going to screw it up twice as bad! So this is the end! And I'd like to thank everyone who has followed Maddie on her somewhat horrible life journey!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Madison and April.**

**Much love to my reviewers **_**NellyLove, XODaniiOX, HeartBreakGirls54, KatieKazam, Neurotic-Idealist, BourneBetter67 and darkangelmel!**_**Eighteen Months Later**

* * *

"Madison!" the sheer shrill of April's voice came through the phone, "Where are you?!"

"I'm on my way!"

"You should be here by now! Evan's here by now!"

"We came separately! Obviously! I had some quick errands to run."

"You better be here quick! This wedding's going _no_where without you!"

Madison hung up on her older sister. She _knew_ that she was meant to be at the chapel an hour ago, with her sister. But f everything was going to be perfect, she had one last thing to do.

That and traffic wasn't on her side.

Maddie jumped into the car, careful not to get her dress caught in the door. Unable to drive in ridiculously tall high heels, she slipped them off and put them onto the passenger's seat.

She cursed the cars in front of her for being unbelievably slow.

"Where is she!? She _has_ to be here soon!" April screamed so loudly that it could be heard down the hall.

Evan came sprinting into the room a minute later, having heard April's violent cry.

"She isn't here?" he asked with a sigh,

"She said something about running an errand…" April trailed off.

"Why would she do that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Evan. She shouldn't be too long though." April said with a small smile. She was absolutely furious. Maddie was never late for anything. But it was possible that she was running away. _Again._

As Madison pulled into the Church's car park she bit her lip. She was late. No doubt. It looked as though the guests were already inside.

"Fuck," she cursed and opened the door quickly. As soon as she put her shoes on she was out of the car, then she grabbed her bags and closed the door. As she walked up the side of the church, she just hoped that she had hit the 'lock' button on her car key.

"April! I'm here!" she shouted when she was inside.

"JANINE!" April scolded her younger sister but looked relieved nonetheless, "Where have you been?"

"Well, the bride always wanted to feel like a princess…" Maddie stated as she pulled a box out of one of the bags, "And what's a princess without her tiara?!" she said happily and April's face lit up.

"I love you so much!"

"Do you April Zoe Baker take Jake Hager as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She smiled widely,

"By the power vested in me by the Church and God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The claps that came from the audience were thunderous, mainly because Jake had invited some of the wrestlers and none of them understood the term 'golf clap'.

Madison smiled across the alter at Evan, who was looking at his best friend and his best friends new wife. When he looked up at her, she winked and blew him a kiss, which he caught and put in his pocket.

"I'm _so_ sorry I was late Jake!" Maddie apologised to the groom who shrugged,

"The wedding would have gone on without you Maddie, April would have waited for no one. Evan was far from pleased though,"

"Why?" she whined, "It's not like it was _our_ wedding."

"Maddie, you have a reputation of ruining weddings. Evan didn't want that to happen again."  
"I wouldn't miss my sister's wedding for the world! Or yours!"

"Evan's over there. I think he may be waiting for you." Jake said and pointed her in the right direction. Sure enough, Evan Bourne was waiting at a table by himself, looking at the small brunette longingly.

"What are you doing all alone?" she questioned as she sat down on his lap, making herself comfortable.

"Thinking,"

"About?"

"You," he answered truthfully and Maddie smiled,

"And why would you be thinking about me?"

"I'm thinking about how smoothly your wedding would run."

"Of course you are," She said plainly, not really interested in what anyone, even her boyfriend, had to say about her luck with weddings.

"That's not a bad thing."

"Yeah it is."

"So far, I've ruined _three_ years in two and a half years? And today I almost ruined another one. I should get hitched in Vegas, as a spur of the moment type thing. And I'll probably be drunk so I won't have the chance to run away."

"You're not getting married in Vegas." Evan said sternly and Maddie frowned at him,

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to let you get married in Vegas."

"Oh yeah, and why would that be?" she asked curiously as she rested her head on his shoulder and loosened his tie some more,

"Because I don't really like the thought of getting married in Vegas." He smiled and kissed her forward,

"Who said _you'd_ be the one I'd be marrying? If it's Vegas I could be marrying Elvis." She joked and he moved her head so she was looking at him,

"Really? Elvis is my competition? And it's not even the _real_ Elvis?" he asked, feigning pain, "I don't know what to say."

"You've got _no_ competition Evan."

"Good," he said and kissed her lips gently, "Because I'd have to kill him."

"I couldn't see you killing anyone." She laughed,

"Neither could I, but I'd have to get rid of him some how, and if it came down to it… Murder might be the only way."

"Who are we murdering?" Matt Hardy asked as he joined them at the table, along with his wife Eve.

"My competition." Evan said, having gotten used to the fact that Matt was once Maddie's ex-fiancé, but it didn't bother him quite as much now. After all, Matt was married.

"Alright, I guess I could help. I mean, at one stage, I won't lie, it did cross my mind that I might have to knock you off to ever get her to marry me." Matt said with a chuckle, "But that doesn't matter anymore! Because I have Eve," he added quickly after his wife frowned slightly.

"So, it's settled. I shall have no competition because they all shall die. And I will marry you one day, and _not_ in Vegas, even if I have to kill every single male in this world." He said and he sounded surprisingly serious.

"As I said before, Evan, you have no competition. So _stop_ talking about murdering people or I might have to leave you." Maddie threatened and Evan closed his mouth instantly.


End file.
